


Lance Meets Eevee

by genovianprince



Series: Form Pokétron! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), tis but a brief mention but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lance Esparza woke up late on the day he was supposed to visit Professor Hawthorn andfinallyget his starter Pokémon. Because of course he'd wake up late on the most important day of his life literally ever. Despite setting alarms and being almost too jittery to sleep in the first dang place. Still, he ran like his life depended on it, trying to get to the Pokémon lab even if he probably wouldn't get the starter he'd hoped for. But along the way, he trips over a curious looking Eevee...
Series: Form Pokétron! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Lance Meets Eevee

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Professor Hawthorn is a nonbinary OC made @ammoremanet, one of the co-creators for this series! A little background - all of us working on this have everyone living in a created region called Voltorre, which has few of its own Pokémon or variants (mainly because creating Fakemon is hard), but the Voltorran Rowlet referred to in this fic is based off [tumblr user milkuriem's Ice Rowlet](https://milkuriem.tumblr.com/post/154529586138/decidueye-snowy-owl-abilities-snow-cloak). Enjoy!

Lance huffed and puffed as he sprinted up the hill towards the Pokémon Research Lab, shoving toast down his throat. He was late, oh _Arceus,_ was he late! He couldn’t believe that on this, the most important day of his _life,_ he’d managed to sleep through his alarm! Sure, he hadn’t really been able to sleep the night before, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t have awoken to the eardrum shredding sounds of his alarm clock. Because of that, he’d missed the earliest ferry from Nalquod Island to the mainland of Voltorre, and then had to wait an extra fifteen minutes for the next one.  
  
He felt like such an anime character, he reflected as his feet pounded away at the road, the roof rising in the distance as he crested the hill.  
  
“Eveh? _Evaaaah!_ ”  
  
Lance barely heard the sounds before he tripped over something soft and warm and went _flying,_ fruitlessly attempting to regain balance he’d definitely completely lost by flapping his arms. Even so, it still took a while for him to land, what with being on the top of a hill before suddenly trying to imitate a Pidgey. He skidded and rolled nearly all the way down once he did finally crash down and curled into a ball, clutching at his ribs. _Damnit,_ he couldn’t breathe, oh man, that had _hurt,_ he was probably bleeding somewhere, he couldn’t hear anything over the sharp ringing in his ears, clanging against his thoughts along with the pain.  
  
Slowly, slowly, he regained his breath enough to sit up and checked himself over. He made a soft, happy sound when he realized he wasn’t bleeding anywhere and stood up carefully, dusting himself off. He was definitely one, giant bruise instead of a human, but hey, no blood. Looking around, he spotted what had tripped him as it ran off ahead of him and hid. _An Eevee?_ But the coat color had been strange. And its ears had been hanging low instead of perked.  
  
“Are you okay?” he called out to it, watching an eye peer out from the grass before it disappeared again. He sighed at the non-answer, hoping it was okay. He spotted the grass rustling again as it ran even further ahead.  
  
Shrugging in its general direction, he checked his watch and sighed deeply. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled forward at a much slower pace. There was nobody on the road. He was probably too late anyway; everybody would have beaten him. So much for finally getting his starter today. He didn’t want to have to wait a whole month until Professor Hawthorn could get more. Inhaling slowly, mindful of his bruised ribs, he kept going forward anyway, simply hoping that there’d be something left, even if it wasn’t a Voltorran Rowlet. Which would _suck._ He’d been looking forward to the day he finally got his ice-variant Rowlet. He’d wanted one _forever._ It was his favorite one out of the three starters. It was totally unfair. Why had he slept in? That was just straight up _rude_ of the universe.  
  
Sighing again, he kicked at the dirt and looked up at the Pokémon Research Lab, looming over everything. It felt almost oppressive, when just the day before, as he’d passed it, it had felt more hopeful. But today, it just seemed to be mocking him, daring him to step inside with all his lateness and get a broken heart. Shaking his head, he resolved to step inside anyway.  
  
“Ah! Good morning!” Lance heard from deep inside the lab as he opened the door, followed by a crash. “Terribly sorry, you’ve come at an awful time - get _away_ from that!”  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows and stepped further in, letting the door swing shut behind him.  
  
“Hi Professor Hawthorn!” he called out, “Well, I… Was I too late to get my starter today?”  
  
Another crash, and then the Eevee that had tripped him up came running up to him, skidding to a stop at his feet.  
  
Lance gasped, watching as it looked up at him and wagged its tail. _Oh. I knew its coat had been odd. That’s a_ **_shiny!_ ** _And… and it’s… Really, really hairy? Is that normal? That fur is so long… And yup, its ears are_ **_definitely_ ** _floppy instead of pointed or perked or whatever they call it. Strange. Cute, though. And it doesn’t seem hurt…_ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “I guess you’re okay,” he whispered.  
  
It chirped happily at him, circling between his legs and then plopping down on his feet. Not _at_ his feet. _On_ his freaking feet. Its tail was still wagging furiously, though, so he took it as a good sign. Still, he didn’t move, barely breathed, and slowly looked up towards the professor, with their slackened expression.

“Um,” Lance said intelligently.  
  
“Well,” the professor said breathlessly, “I never… That Eevee broke into my lab, caused all this havoc, and now it’s just settled right there for you!”  
  
“Erm,” Lance said, “It likes me?”  
  
Professor Hawthorn chuckled a little, shaking their head, ponytail swishing. “It sure seems to,” they chirped, “Also… yes, Lance, I’m sorry, you did miss today’s starter handouts.”  
  
Hawthorn put a hand on their hip and cocked their head, squinting at the Eevee over the rim of their glasses, still seated on Lance’s feet, and nuzzling at his shin.  
  
“Hmm,” they hummed with pursed lips. “Lance? Think you could catch a Pokéball if I tossed you one?”  
  
“Uh… I guess?” Lance swallowed, blinking, and massively confused as to what was happening.  
  
Hawthorn nodded, slowly grabbing a free Pokéball from their bag and gently lobbing it at Lance who caught it.  
  
“Maybe that Eevee will be yours,” they suggested, eyeing it critically, “It likes you. It only settled down from wrecking my lab when you came in.”  
  
“If it likes me, why did it trip me earlier?” Lance squawked.  
  
“Why were you in--”  
  
“I wasn’t in the tall grass,” he interrupted quickly, “It was just laying in the road! And I was running, but I didn’t see it, and I tripped over it. I fell all the way down the hill!”  
  
The Eevee made a soft, distressed sound and nuzzled Lance’s legs harder, looking up at him with big, sad eyes.  
  
“Oh… Don’t look at me like that, you… You’re forgiven,” Lance told it, feeling his heart break more than his ribs had. Which, considering they’d only creaked, was probably a lot more than he actually thought, but whatever.  
  
Hawthorn smiled. “Ask it if it wants a trainer,” they said gently, “It’s yours if you want it, Lance. I know you had your heart set on a Voltorran Rowlet, but… You can go out and catch one if you get a starter, right? Even if it’s a non-traditional starter.”  
  
Lance licked his lips nervously and offered the Pokéball to the Eevee, trying not to flinch away as it sniffed the ball carefully.  
  
“Hey, buddy. Do you want to join me? Be the first one on my team literally ever?” he asked in a soft whisper, smiling a little bit, only not grinning widely with anticipation because he didn’t want to scare it.  
  
The Eevee looked into his eyes, and Lance felt like it was staring into his soul. Then it bopped its head against Lance’s Pokéball. Lance gasped as the magic pulled it in and then the ball shook once before clicking.  
  
“Wow,” Lance said breathlessly, “Wow! Professor Hawthorn! Thank you so much!”  
  
Hawthorn chuckled. “It wasn’t me who did it,” they said, “Must have been fate. That Eevee came in here, wrecking things about, and then settled once it saw you. It must have been trying to find Potions for you or something, thinking you were hurt.”  
  
Lance laughed a little. “I _am_ hurt, but nothing I can’t handle! My very own Pokémon… And it’s a shiny! Didja see that? A shiny Eevee!” He bounced on his feet, holding the ball close to his chest.  
  
“I most certainly did.”  
  
“I… Are you sure you want _me_ to have it?” he asked hesitantly, stopping the bouncing. “Didn’t you want to catch it for yourself?”  
  
Hawthorn shook their head. “No, no, I’ve got my hands full. Sure, shinies are rare and neat, but it’s much fairer to you, I think, to get your own Pokémon today, regardless of how extra special it is and who _you_ think deserves it more.”  
  
Lance’s face split wide with a grin and he nodded, pressing a small kiss to the ball. “Thank you, Professor!”  
  
“Of course. Now, then, I need to give you your Pokédex, of course!” They grinned at Lance as they pulled one from their pocket, handing it to Lance. “Rotom will keep track of all that you catch.”  
  
Lance beamed as he opened it up, watching it chime as it registered the Eevee he’d caught. He’d have to fill in what he thought about Eevee later; he was way too excited to even think right now.  
  
“Thank you, Rotom!” he said gleefully.  
  
Hawthorn chuckled softly, watching Lance get acquainted with the Rotom in his Pokédex for a few moments.  
  
“Well, young man, I suppose that means your adventure begins now. You’ve told your mother you would be out here on the mainland all day?”  
  
“Yup! And I have my Rotom Phone in case I need to call her. I’ve got plenty of pocket money for Pokéballs and stuff, too. She just wants me home in time for dinner, which I _hope’ll_ happen cuz we’re supposed to have her enchiladas and garlic knots to celebrate me getting my first Pokémon today!” Lance explained, bouncing on his feet again, “I’m worried about missin’ the ferry, but I should be fine s’long as I can buy one of those cool bikes that go on land _and_ water. And as long as I beat enough people in battles, I should _totally_ be able to do that!”  
  
“Well, you’ve got it all figured out, haven’t you?” Hawthorn said, amused, “As long as you’re sure. Hold on, here.” They passed Lance a few Potions and two Revives. “So you can keep a little extra money for lunch and that bike.”  
  
“Wow! Thanks, Professor.” Lance’s face was starting to hurt from all the smiling. “Today’s gonna be awesome. I’ve never been so happy I was late in my entire life! And I’ve been late a _lot.”_  
  
Hawthorn laughed. “Yes, well, go on. Train up that Eevee of yours. Look up all the evolutions it can do, too, and how, so you can get what you want, dear. Go, go!”  
  
Lance waved, adjusting his bag, and rushed out the door, releasing Eevee from his Pokéball so they could walk together.  
  
“I dunno what to name you yet,” he said to his Eevee, “Cuz I wanna make sure I name you somethin’ to match what you’ll be when you grow up. But I promise I‘ll figure it out, cuz you deserve an amazing name like me.”  
  
Eevee chirped at him, bouncing around Lance’s legs, and then led them on to take on the day.

*

Lance spent _months_ doing extensive research about natures and special abilities, trying to figure out what his Eevee had and then apply it to what evolution would be best to help his Eevee grow into the best version of himself.  
  
He hummed softly, frowning all the arguments he saw over the best abilities and closed all of his tabs with a sigh. Eevee padded over to him and jumped into his lap with big, sad eyes, and Lance chuckled a bit before hugging him close.  
  
“I’m sorry, buddy. I’ve been trying too hard to figure this out, I think,” he murmured, scratching right at the base of Eevee’s floppy ears. “I just want what’s best for you, y’know?”  
  
He giggled as Eevee licked his cheek affectionately and sighed happily. “Is that your way of saying _I’m_ what’s best for you, silly? I’m happy you love me so much, then.” He nuzzled at Eevee and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re sweet. Maybe I should just let you pick your evolution, huh? I mean, I can’t figure out between everybody fighting what could actually be best for you, and it seems things change when you evolve anyway, so, like… What d’you wanna be, buddy?”  
  
Eevee tilted his head and squinted up at Lance, thinking it over.  
  
“Would it help if I had pictures up on the screen so you could actually tell me?” Lance asked, shifting slightly so Eevee sat on his lap without being held to tap at his keyboard.  
  
“Eeevaaaahhh.” Eevee reared on his hind legs, stepping his front paws on the desk as he stared intently at the screen, watching Lance scroll through the different pictures.  
  
“Eve! Eevee! Vee!” he yelled, bouncing his hind feet on Lance’s legs when Lance scrolled onto Sylveon.  
  
Lance blinked in surprise. “Sylveon? Hey, that’s cute. Looks like the trans flag, too. Huh, okay, let me see the conditions for evolving you…” He scrolled onto that part of the page and felt a lump press in his throat. “Um, says here you need to know a Fairy-type move, which you do. Mr Baby-Doll Eyes. You use them unfairly on me all the time.”  
  
“Veee.” Eevee pouted up at him, proving Lance’s point.  
  
Lance snorted a bit, breath still caught in his throat. “And, um. You have to really love me. Like, our bond has to be really strong, and I…” His hand fell away from the mouse as he shuddered, looking at Eevee with wet eyes. “I mean, I love you a lot? But I dunno how much of the reverse is true? I’m not the best, like, person, or anything, and I mess up and get you fainted all the time, and --”  
  
Eevee made a distressed sound and planted his front legs on Lance’s chest, now, licking his tears away. “Vee! _Vee._ Eeeevah!”  
  
“You sound like you’re lecturing me,” he said with a wet laugh, “Okay, so you love me, you can stop giving me a bath, please.” He giggled softly and rubbed their faces together in a nuzzle, scratching at Eevee’s favorite spot behind his ears.  
  
“Thank you, buddy.” He inhaled and exhaled slowly. “So, the next condition is to level you up. And you’re pretty close, right? Let’s head outside and beat up some Rattatas near the house. If you’re sure about this.”  
  
Eevee chirped happily and leapt off Lance’s lap, making him laugh as he stood up and grabbed his bag.  
  
“Alright.” Smirking, he adjusted his baseball cap. “Let’s go, Eevee.”  
  
It didn’t take long. Two Rattatas and one Caterpie later, Eevee had levelled up. Lance watched with bated breath as sparkles gathered around Eevee, watched as the magic shifted and changed his Eevee. When it finally settled, his Sylveon stood before him, the colors strangely, for a moment, reversed, until he remembered that would be its shiny form. His fur was still almost chaotically long, and his ears still drooped low.  
  
“Hi, Sylveon,” he whispered with glee as he dropped to his knees and invited Sylveon to come over by patting his knees.  
  
Sylveon bounded over, nuzzling Lance’s face just like Eevee had done. They were the one and same creature, still, reminding him of that, and Lance laughed breathlessly, hugging his arms around Sylveon’s neck. Huh, he was bigger than Lance had expected. Then again, he supposed that an Eevee born with a Piloswine for a father (or at least, that’s what Professor Hawthorn speculated) would have some interesting effects.  
  
“Puck,” he said aloud, pulling back.  
  
Sylveon cocked his head to the side inquisitively.  
  
“Well, that’s the name of a fairy in Shakespeare’s play about them. A boy fairy, too! And you’re a Fairy-type now, so… Puck. It’s a good name, right?” he said, grinning.  
  
Sylveon closed his eyes and grinned with sharp teeth. “Syyyylvee!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then. Puck. It really suits you,” he said, rubbing between Puck’s ears.  
  
Puck purred at him, and Lance felt his heart melt. Puck had evolved this way because he loved Lance _that much._ And still did. No matter how his Eevee had changed, he still loved Lance, and Lance… almost couldn’t believe it, but it made him so happy.  
  
Looking Puck over, he snorted a bit. “Your bow… it appeared underneath your ear. That can’t be good for not having any more of your ear infections,” he said teasingly, carefully nudging the bow out from under where Puck’s ear flopped over it.  
  
Puck whined unhappily, his hackles rising instinctively even with how much he trusted Lance and how slow and careful Lance moved.  
  
“I know, bud, I’m sorry. I read that touching your bows was uncomfortable, but I gotta make sure it doesn’t rub you raw or trap dirt,” Lance said soothingly, releasing a sigh of relief when the bow finally slipped free and rested in front of Puck’s ear instead. “Besides, you know that the nurses would have to do a lot worse if something _did_ happen.”  
  
Puck grumbled in the back of his throat, making Lance laugh and shake his head.  
  
Dropping his voice, he said, “‘Why of course, dearest Trainer, but that doesn’t meant it wasn’t uncomfortable now, too!’” He let his voice lift back to its normal octave and continued. “I know. I know, I promise. But it’s okay now, right?”  
  
Puck pouted at him.  
  
“‘Almost. I could use a treat. Pretty please? Extra pretty cuz I evolved and I’m hungry?’ Yes, you silly thing,” Lance said with another laugh, digging in his bag and pulling out a Strawberry Sweet. “There you go, Puck.”  
  
Puck smiled and carefully plucked the treat from Lance’s fingers, swallowing it down.  
  
“Geez, did you even chew? ‘Chewing, what’s that?’” Lance sighed, rolling his eyes and groaning exaggeratedly. “You’re so lucky I love you, brat.” He smiled adoringly, pulling Puck close for a snuggle.  
  
Puck purred, wiggling close, tail whipping up a storm behind him.  
  
“You’re so getting a bath later. Dragging all your tail fur through the dirt like that.”  
  
Puck gulped.  
  
“Oh no, don’t you go using Baby-Doll Eyes on me!” Lance scolded before Puck could even try it, “You know fur-care is incredibly important!”  
  
Puck sighed.  
  
“You did it to yourself, genius.” Lance snickered. “I’ll take care of you, though. Always have. Always will. Together forever, right Puck?”  
  
Puck smiled, purring again, and everything felt right.


End file.
